Moon Nightwish
by monkeess
Summary: -*-* ONE SHOT-*- Serena deja Darien plantado en el altar, de que escapa y por que? Un nuevo comienzo..Reviews. No odien,no todas las historias q he escrito Darien es malo o sufre, me gusta variar.. lamento q no le gusten... pero asi escribo jeje besitos..


Hola como estas?

Aqui hay otro one shot... espero que les gusten... tambien pueden chequear mis otras historias y dejar su comentario...

Gracias por su tiempo...

Cattiva

-- +--

--+--

_Hace años atrás vivía rodeada de privilegios que solo causaban dolor, vivía bajo la luna negra sin brillo y bajo un sol que no radiaba calor ni ternura que surgía cuando el sufrimiento me derrumbaba. En aquellos años, donde las piedras preciosas que adornaban mi cuerpo eran mas valiosas que mi felicidad, yo buscaba la salida en el laberinto de espinales. Vivía en una pesadilla, donde mi vida se escapaba con el paso de los minutos, minutos donde otra sonrisa no nacía, y la oportunidad de vivir el amor moría. Pero dentro de tanto daño, abrazaba la vida con las mismas fuerzas con la que deseaba dejar todo aquello atrás._

- - -

Años atrás…

Tratando de escapar del dolor y la tristeza que vivía en aquellos días, corrí otra vez, una de muchas, por los pasillos de mi casa buscando un poco de aire. Seguía el un camino ya antes recorrido por mi, después de salir del jardín me interne en aquel bosque, consuelo de mis penas, corrí y corrí hasta quedarme sin aire alejándome de todos y todo. Cada paso que daba era una lágrima que derramaba, la verdad no entendía como podía aguantar con todo. Si no era una cosa era otra, tenía sobre mis hombros el peso de un apellido muy importante y respetado, no había lugar para cometer errores. Miles de veces se me cruzaban por la mente la idea que nací en el cuerpo equivocado, en la familia equivocada, pero aun así amo a mis padres a pesar de que me privatizaran una niñez como de cualquier otro niño.

La palabra amigo, era algo que no existía en mi vocabulario, ojo, intente de las mil maneras establecer esa clase de relaciones, pero todas terminaban en lo mismo, conveniencia, aquellas personas solo buscaban que podían obtener por ser "amigo" de una persona como yo. Nunca tuve alguien a quien contar mis penas, molestias, alegrías, dudas, mis padres siempre de viaje, y yo sola en casa rodeada de personas que solo me sonreían por ser la niña de la casa, pero no me sonreían como a una niña que necesitaba del calor humano.  
Así paso siempre, ya en la secundaria, en la universidad, nadie era sincero, tal vez si hubiera nacido en otro cuerpo u otro tiempo, sin estar rodeada de cosas que significaban nada para mí, como lo era el dinero y posición social. Nadie se intentaba a secar mis lágrimas, nadie sonreía sinceramente hacia mí y mientras yo rogaba por un poquito de cariño.

Tal vez, tengo que caminar sin mirar, tal vez recién ahí, la gente pueda mirar quien soy realmente , tal vez tengo que tirar todo este peso en la próxima cuadra, o tal vez viajar al otro lado del mar y dejar que las personas se encuentre con mi verdadero yo. Lo tengo todo y no tengo nada, solo tengo la luz de la luna y el brillo del sol, atesoro la brisa y las olas del mar y guardo dentro de mí las gotas de la lluvia para rociar mi corazón desierto de amor puro. Vivo por la esperanza, si, vivo por la esperanza a la verdadera amistad, esperanza a sonreír por que así realmente lo siento y no por obligación, esperanza a un calido abrazo, esperanza a tener un hogar y no una casa, esperanza a vivir un amor único, un amor a primera vista, y no, no me da miedo el amor, no me da miedo tenerlo y luego perderlo, por que voy a seguir viviendo con esperanzas a los nuevos rayos del sol del futuro.

Hoy se cumplen veinte un años de este teatro, pero lo que es peor aun, hoy quieren hacerme presa de un futuro que no deseo, y todo se esconde detrás del rostro de un hombre que nunca mostró simpatía en años atrás, me dieron miles de explicaciones del porque, pero para mi no era mas que un negocio, "esto es por el bien de las dos familias" dijeron... pero alguna vez se preguntaron que es lo mejor para mi? Y la respuesta es tan vacía como mi vida, no.  
Aquel hombre entro un centenar de veces en mi casa, se sentó siempre a mi lado en la hora de la cena, compartió varias vacaciones familiares. Siempre y por todos los medios... trataba de complacer a mi padre, logrando así manipularlo como el quería, haciendo que mi padre le diera toda la atención que nunca mostró por mi. Y es aquel el hombre a quien me quieren atar.

Aquel hombre destilaba indiferencia y frialdad en su mirada, el color azul de sus ojos era un bloque de hielo, sin emociones, solo una estatua. Y así al frente de todos solo me informaba que la boda se llevaría a cabo en seis meses, coloco el anillo en mi dedo sin mostrar el más mínimo de simpatía, ni odio. El era otra persona vacía, pero llena de ambición y envidia. Su corazón era tan negro como el color de sus cabellos,... a pesar que tenía una bella sonrisa esta era tan insípida y sin luz. Muchas de las mujeres en nuestro circulo social me envidiaban por tener al lado a un hombre de ensueños, un hombre tan guapo como el, alto, con hombros anchos que podrían dar protección y calor, todo un caballero, a quien le convenía claro, hijo del empresario dueño de la segunda compañía mas importante de exportación, futuro heredero, el candidato perfecto, pero para mi… ni en otra vida, yo solo buscaba alguna manera de escapar de el.

Quise pensar que era solo una broma y reí, pero todos los demás permanecieron en silencio, silencio que me gritaba que todo era verdadero y que de alguna manera tenia que buscar la luz dentro de esta oscuridad. Quede en silencio por unos momentos, mientras mi cabeza digería toda la información, y dentro de ese torbellino, empecé a poner mis piezas del juego. Brinde la sonrisa mejor actuada, fingiendo aceptación y agradecimiento, y seguí festejando mi cumpleaños tornado en compromiso… este día un nuevo camino se dibujo en mi vida y solo yo tenia el poder de construirlo de ahora en adelante.

Desde aquel momento empecé actuar de verdad, era una prometida respetada, una hija ejemplar y todos estaban comiendo de mi mano, sin mal dicen que se atraen mas moscas con miel que con vinagre, no se equivocaron, y cuando todos estaban ya dentro de mi red empecé mi juego. Toda boda se requería de dinero, y una boda a nuestro "nivel" se iba a requerir mucho más que unos miles de dólares. Yo me encargué de todo, las flores, la recepción, la iglesia, los recuerdos, la música, el banquete, y lo mas importante el vestido de novia, a quien nadie le permití acompañarme en la búsqueda de aquel vestido sueño de toda mujer, eso solo me tocaba a mi, esa seria mi sorpresa. Cada mínima cosa se soltaba miles de dólares, nadie me preguntaba cuanto se estaba gastando, ni nadie me dio un límite, obviamente tenía que ser la mejor boda de todos los tiempos y no había lujo de economizar.

De esos tantos miles, muchos eran ficticios…

Y así pasaron los meses y todos estaban esperando el gran día, ya todos los medios de comunicación anunciaban que el día se acercaba, la unión entre los Tsukinos y los Shields, la unión para el nuevo imperio en el comercio. Mi supuesto novio y prometido estaba disfrutando a máximo estos meses, una mujer nueva todas las noches, borracheras entre semana, nadie se atrevía cuestionar sus hechos, según para todos eso era normal, y por lo personal yo solo sonreía en silencio.

En ningún ocasión me negué a aceptar las invitaciones de mi prometido a eventos especiales, o a cenas de negocios, yo sabia que le encantaba presumir que el iba a ser el dueño de mi fortuna que traía del brazo a una mujer hermosa como yo, esa no son mis palabras, si no era de aquellos que miraban con envidia, yo era el paquete perfecto según comentaban, belleza, riqueza y posición ya que mi padre el dueño de la primera empresa mas poderosa de país. Y nuestra imagen en revistas, periódicos y televisión no se hacían ausentes.

Ya hace cuatro meses uso este anillo que actúa como esposas, pero dentro de esos cuatro meses estuve enterrando mis tristezas y dolor, dentro de ese tiempo empecé a ser la dueña de mi vida, y ya no me pierdo en los pasos que doy. Dentro de este cuento de princesas, seré yo misma quien me rescate, tomo el toro por los cuernos para empezar mi vida como una mujer libre, una vida completamente ajena a esta princesa.

Y llego el quinto mes, ya estaba todo listo para la boda, y solo queda un mes para terminar de enterrar mis últimas lagrimas. Hoy sonrió mas sinceramente que nunca, el día ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

La tensión se siente en el aire, hoy es el gran día, en el despacho se encuentra los regalos de la boda y mas siguen en camino. Mi madre lucha con el peluquero por un peinado único y llamativo, mi padre ya había marchado hacia la iglesia para acompañar a mi futuro carcelero. Por los sirvientes, sabia que las que serian mis damas de compañía a quienes no conocía, y mi dama de honor, hija del senador Hino, Reí, también conocida por ser la compañera de cama de mi prometido, estaban en uno de los cuarto terminando de arreglarse.

Dentro del salón presidencial, donde se llevaría a cabo la reopción estaba siendo invadida de fotógrafos deleitados por la exquisitez de la decoración, los músicos llegaban poco a poco tomando su lugar para luego empezar a practicar las melodías que serian a honor de los recién casados. Las flores que se encontraba esparcidas por todo el lugar le daban un aire a cuento de hadas a punto de un "vivieron feliz para siempre".

Se escucho que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación, me acerco sin ninguna prisa preguntando quien era, de otro lado escucho a mi madre preguntando si necesitaba ayuda con el vestido o el maquillaje y yo le respondo que esta todo listo que gracias, después de todo yo fui quien les pidió privacidad en ese día, entonces me dice que ya marchaban hacia la iglesia, y que mi limusina estaría esperándome en la puerta, pero luego soy quien le pide un favor, detrás de la puerta voy acercando mi rostro hasta ella, cubriendo mi cuerpo, le pido que deposite un beso en mi frente y vi en ella la ternura que nunca mostró, sentí sus tibios labios mientras cerraba mis ojos grabando el sentimiento en mi corazón, la vuelvo a mirar y ella me regala una sonrisa haciendo que yo dejara caer mi ultima lagrima y le susurro un adiós. Desde ahí, todos marcharon… en ese momento observo mi cuarto, que fue mi celda por mucho tiempo, mi acerco al espejo y tomo la fotografía donde en algún momento del pasado mis padres y yo sonreíamos, la coloco en mi cartera. Dejo todas mis joyas en aquella caja de cristal, cuantas lagrimas quedaron en ella, junto aquella cajita resalta un cajita de madera, delicadamente trabajada con una hermosa rosa bordada en la parte superior de esta, y esta simple cajita de madera es lo mas valioso que poseo. La tomo entre mis manos y la coloco en mi cartera.

Tome mi cabello y me hice una coleta con delicados rizos, pinte mis labios con un lápiz labial rosa pálido, un poco de sombra café, rimel y mis lentes. Tome mi cartera y salí de mi cuarto sin mirar atrás. Me escondía en cada paso que daba, logre llegar al jardín y me escabullí en aquel bosque que fue testigo de mi sufrimiento pero este seria el ultimo día en que reconocería mis pasos… ya mis lagrimas de dolor no mojarían su tierra, pero le deje mis primeras lagrimas de alegría, agradeciéndole por todo este tiempo…corrí y corrí, en llegue al punto donde tire el peso de mis hombros, dejando atrás todo lo que nunca me hizo feliz, solo guardando el cariño que siento por mis padres…

- - -

_En la iglesia…_

El reloj marcaba quince minutos después de la una, quince minutos que la novia tenia de retraso. La iglesia estaba poblada de personas que tenían complejo de Dios, se creían superiores a todos y a todo, que nadie los podía tocar, ni al orgullo ni a su dinero, todos allí sentados en línea como niños buenos, pero solo uno se mantenía de pie, y ese era el novio. Disimuladamente mira su costoso reloj, se marcan ya 20 minutos de espera, trata de no perder la cordura…

Un leve ruido se escucha entre las paredes de la iglesia volviéndose un eco que no se puede ocultar tras la melodía del piano, ya la gente empieza a murmurar y cuestionar, mirar a su alrededor tratando de deducir por que no empieza la ceremonia, preguntas que el mismo novio se había hecho 30 minutos atrás. Con pasos firmes se acerca a su futura suegra y la bombardea de preguntas haciendo que ella no pueda responder ni una ni otra, fija su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada donde ve a futuro suegro caminando hacia el altar pero sin su hija a pasos veloces, ya cuando llega al novio le comenta que su hija aun todavía no se presentaba.

Su rabia brotaba por los poros transformando la atmósfera en imposible de lidiar, alguien desconocido grita aclamando que ahí venia la novia y empieza la conmoción, todos corren a sus lugares, el padre voló hasta la entrada para solo encontrarse al chofer con un paquete en la mano. Le exige una explicación al pobre hombre que solo respondió que la Srta. Tsukino le ordeno a traer aquel paquete a la iglesia sin ella.

Las puertas se abren, y aun el novio no fija la mirada en la mujer con la que si iba a casar, si no en la mujer que es la dama de honor, mujer que conoce muy bien en la intimidad, ruido de los comentarios que se escuchaba a su espalda hacen que lleve su mirada hacia el lugar donde su futuro suegro caminaba no del brazo de su hija si no con un paquete entre sus manos. Los invitados ya no disimulaban su sorpresa, junto a burla, ausente de compasión ni pena. Aquel malévolo hombre se queda estupefacto a lo que ve al frente de sus ojos, y sin salir de su asombro toma el paquete que el padre de la novia le entrega.

La luz de cada foto que era capturada por los presentes no cesaban, y el dudaba si debía desatar la cinta que mantenía cerrada aquella caja, cuando decidió hacerlo la rabia se empezaba apoderar de el, abrió aquella caja y encontró en ella el anillo que le había dado a la novia junto a una pequeña nota.

_Darien:_

_Solo te __agradezco por este anillo, si no hubiera sido por el ni por ti, quien fue que me lo dio, nunca hubiera dado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Estuve presa mucho tiempo, pero este anillo fue la cadena que me brindo la libertad. No hubiera soportado dejar mi vida pasar a tu lado, y por eso no voy a presentarme al altar. Tal vez te preguntes miles de preguntas, pero ya perdí mucho tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena como tu, se que eres inteligente y encontraras las respuestas… por lo demás, gracias..._

_PS: Esta__ es caja le pertenecía al vestido de novia que nunca compre… _

_Serenity Tsukino…_

Arrugo aquella nota entre sus manos, tiro el anillo, la caja y todo lo que tenia a su alrededor por todo el altar, se había vuelto un loco, y en ese momento todos sabían que la tan esperada boda se había convertido en el chisme del año, poniendo al novio al ridículo, que tan bien lo tenia merecido.

- - -

_El comienzo de la felicidad_

- -

Mientras el leía aquella nota, yo abordaba el avión que me llevaría a una nueva vida, un vida que iba a comenzar del otro lado del mar. Y mientras ese avión dejaba el suelo, yo dejaba un pasado que no arrepentía de haberlo abandonado.

Al volver a tocar tierra, di mis primeros pasos a mi nuevo futuro, con mi nuevo nombre, y mi nueva sonrisa…

Deje el aeropuerto y tome el primer taxi hacia donde empezaría a vivir la vida. Saque de mi bolso aquella cajita de madera que posee un valor único, tomando un par de llaves, y abrí las puertas del apartamento, apartamento que había comprado con esos miles extras que se derrochaban en aquella boda, solo faltaba comprar los muebles, ya que solo había una cama y unas toallas limpias en el baño… y decorar mi nuevo refugio. El departamento consta de dos cuartos, un baño, una sala comedor, la cocina y un balcón que miraba hacia el mar. Llegue justo cuando empezaba a caer el sol, y me apodere de la belleza que destilaba el paisaje, respirando profundo mi nuevo comienzo.

Más tarde, ubique mis maletas a una orilla, acomode aquella cama y me recosté en ella dejando que los rallos de luna me llevaran a soñar.

Los días que siguieron me encargue de comprar todo lo que necesitaba, muebles, cortinas, sabanas, la vajilla, una heladera, en fin todo lo necesario para un hogar que iba a compartir con una hermosa gatita negra a la que llame Luna. En mis tantas salidas a este mundo nuevo empecé a conocer gente que me brindaba su simpatía, y otros me brindaba su ayuda sin importarle que fueran a recibir a cambio. Al poco tiempo conseguí trabajo, como mesera en un restaurante, y pensar que con mis estudios podía haber tenido un trabajo en alguna importante empresa, pero no era lo que yo quería. La dueña que por cierto era tenia solo un par de años mas que yo, me acepto a pesar que no tenia experiencia, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, la relación que teníamos se convirtió en lo que yo mas anhelaba, en amistad… el nombre mi primera amiga es Lita, que con el tiempo le conté mi historia y mi verdadero nombre y nunca me juzgo.

Por los medios de comunicación, descubrí que mi familia me estaba buscando por cielo y tierra, pero no me dio miedo a ser encontrada, por que se que ellos se habían arrepentido de sus errores y por que mi felicidad me daba fuerza para todo lo que viniera. En cuanto a mi ex prometido fue la burla del momento, pero no tardo mucho en casarse con Rei, los dos eran tal para cual, solo que ahora el la engaña con la mejor amiga de ella, Amy. Ellos viven un círculo vicioso… pero todo a cambio por riqueza y fama.

Así pasaron los meses, recorría las calles de nueva cuidad y en ellas encontré algo que me llamo la atención, un instituto de artesanía, no lo dude y me inscribí. Trabajaba durante el día y por las tarde tomaba mis clases, y sin buscarlo también había encontrado mi vocación.

En una de mis clases, empecé a conocer a una muchacha llamada Mina, que tenia mi misma edad, cualquier pensaría que éramos gemelas. Y con el tiempo me brindo su amistad. Sentía que la vida me estaba recompensando por todo lo sufrido, tenía trabajo, un hogar, amistad y una vocación.

Mis trabajos de artesanía empezaron como todos proyecto, figuras pequeñas, luego medianas hasta llegar a las complejas, todo relacionado con las estrellas, el sol, la luna, el mar, la lluvia… nunca pensé que podía tener talento en lo artesanal, y la con apoyo de mis amigas entre a un concurso donde expuse mis mejores trabajos. Lamentablemente no gane el primer lugar, pero si recibí muchas oportunidades de trabajos para compañías que producían en cantidades enormes, pero las rechacé a todas, yo no necesitaba grandeza, ya que si no, cada objeto que crearía perdería el valor de ser único y especial.

- - --

_El tiempo pasaba volando_

-+-+

Con mis estudios de comercio y economía, junto a con el dinero de aquel vestido de novia que nunca llegue a comprar, abrí mi primer tienda artesanal que la llame "Moon Nightwish". Una pequeña calida y rustica tienda, que brindaba desde relojes artesanales hasta la mas fina joyería. La curiosidad de los vecinos del lugar hizo que se hiciera famosa al poco tiempo. Gente de todas partes del país y del mundo venían a echar un vistazo a mi tienda que a pesar de ya tener clientes de gran posición y poder… nunca perdió la esencia de mantenerse simple y servicial a todo el mundo.

Ya en un par de años, todo iba mejor de lo que nunca había pensado, en los ratos libres pasaba tiempo con Lita y Mina, dejando claro que le estaba mas tiempo con Mina ya que trabajaba para mi, también tome clases de repostería y tejido, y al mínimo una vez a la semana iba en busca de inspiración para mis nuevas creaciones artesanales, solo que una ocasión mi corazón encontró la inspiración que faltaba en mi vida… el amor.

El estaba sentado sobre en una de las piedras del río, tenia su mirada fija sobre los árboles que estaban vivos por que sus cerezos ya habían florecido. Entre sus manos sostenía un cuaderno de dibujos, donde imprimía con su lápiz el atributo del paisaje. Sus manos se movían lentamente de un lado a otro, y no pude dejar de ver sus fuertes y sutiles manos, como se apoderaban de aquel lápiz para no dejarlo escapar, empecé a observar el resto de su cuerpo, sus brazos bien formados dejando reflejar a través de su camiseta sus músculos, su pecho fuerte, acogedor, donde cualquiera podría descansar en el sin miedo al frió. Examine su perfil disimuladamente para que no se diera cuenta, era la de todo un hombre, su nariz perfecta, y el bulto que formaban las curvas de sus labios, tentaban a robar un beso, pero no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, sus cabellos negros azabache tomados en una cola baja brillaba con el sol del atardecer. Después de memorizarlo extendí la brazada que traía sobre el pasto bajo un árbol, me recosté mirando los cerezos que empezaban a florecer de aquel árbol y me quede dormida sin darme cuenta.

La suave brisa que empezaba a soplar ya indicando que el sol se ausentaba, hizo que despertara de mis sueños, volviendo en si bruscamente al ver la oscuridad era solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro, no había nadie, el ya se había ido. Me levanto y empiezo a recoger mis cosas para marcharme cuando a un lado de mi cartera encuentro una hoja de dibujo y mis ojos se plasmaron en el. Aquel desconocido a quien había examinado creyendo que no me había visto, me había dibujado. Aquel dibujo era lo mas bello que había visto, yo me encontraba recostada sobre una media luna, mis alas caían sobre los costados brillando por la intensidad de la luz luna, una pequeña nube servia de almohada, una mano se encontraba descansando sobre mi vientre mientras la otra caía sobre el vació sosteniendo una rosa. Llevaba un hermoso vestido que se caía como mi mano, bordando detenidamente mi figura… mis cabellos parecían tener vida, como si la brisa los estuviera soplando… y por todos lados se encontraban en el aire las flores del cerezo. Ese dibujo parecía tan real, que sentí estar en el, lo guarde y marche a casa a toda prisa.

Abrí la puerta, tome aquel dibujo, lo pose frente de mí, lo observe por largos minutos, tome mis herramientas y deje mi magia correr. Toda la noche me había quedado despierta, el sol había vuelto a salir y aun no lo terminaba, llame a Mina para que abriera ella el local ya que yo no iría hasta el medio día. Como a las diez de la mañana lo había terminado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo unas lagrimas brotaban de mi ojos pero no eran de tristeza, si no un popurrí de locos y lindos sentimientos… No sentía cansancio alguno, tome un baño y me vestí para salir, pero antes me detuve ante aquel dibujo y decidí enmarcarlo. En ningún momento se me ocurrió mirar la parte de atrás del dibujo, y allí impreso había una nota…

_Sentí tu mirada en el primer instante, deje que me observaras en silencio… y cuando ya no sentí tu presencia busque tu mirada, pero te encontrabas en tus sueños, tome mi lápiz y deje en el, la imagen que destilabas en ese momento… Espero que sea de tu agrado…_

_ S. K. _

Mi corazón dejo de latir, aquel hombre había detenido su mirada en mi, los rasgos de mis rostros estaban idénticamente plasmados en ese papel, la extensión de mis hombros y la forma de mis pechos no podían haberse dibujado mas perfecto de cómo estaban, al ver que cada parte de mi cuerpo clonado en aquel dibujo se pinto en mis mejillas un poco de pena, y alegría. Aquel hombre me había visto hasta el alma mientras dormía y solo sabía sus iniciales. Deje mi nuevo trabajo decorando la mesa principal y marche.

Pasaron semanas de aquel encuentro, e iba aquel rió todos los días a la misma hora buscando aquel hombre y sin suerte no lo encontré. Empecé hacerme la idea que una de esas experiencias locas que solo se viven una vez y que tenia que ya seguir mi camino, y así fue.

A los pocos días, expuse mis nuevas creaciones en un pequeño evento que estaba por reventar de tanta gente que había venido. Entre conversaciones que sostenía con los clientes me entere que en esta misma semana, se exhibía las obras de un pintor que era muy famoso, y que su ultima obra ha sido la mas exquisita en su carrera, ya valorada por cientos de millones de dólares, pero el se negó a venderla. La curiosidad y la excitación de la manera que hablaban estas personas de aquel pintor me hicieron decidir ir a ver la exposición.

Dos días después llegue a convención de arte donde se llevaba a cabo la exhibición, y después de mucho tiempo volví a usar esos vestidos que odiaba en un pasado ya que los vestía por obligación, pero estaba vez deseaba usarlo, solo que mas simple, y las piedras que brillaban sobre eran creaciones de mi felicidad y amor, no causando lagrimas, solo belleza de la vida…Entre con pasos seguros, la gente que se encontraba presente vestían elegantes con sus trajes de miles de dólares y con vestidos lujosos que solo usarían una sola vez, me hacían recordar a la fachada del pasado causándome reír. No prestando mas atención a los "quien" me dedico a observar lo "que" me tenia intrigada.

De un lado del salón se encontraban colgando de la pared pinturas relacionadas a la vida animal, no salía del asombro de que eran pinturas y no fotografías por la nitidez de cada línea dibujada. Por otro lado, se encontraba pinturas que expresaban el amor de los niños a la vida, pinturas que llenaron mi corazón de ternura, en otra sección se presentaban paisajes de atardeceres junto al mar, la sensación que causaba era de cómo si uno estuviera dentro de la pintura, era algo inigualable, si note que a ninguna de las pinturas tenían alguna firma, y pensé que tal vez era esa su firma, no dejar firma. Mientras me deslizaba pintura sobre pintura, escuchaba los comentarios de las demás personas, lastima que ninguna era sobre la exposición, todo se relacionaba en las empresas, sus millones, las ultimas adquisiciones de acciones y joyas exóticas, era una lastima invitar y gastar dinero en invitar personas que no aprecian el arte en si, pero no me sorprendió… yo ya conocía el protocolo.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el hacinamiento de personas que se encontraban al final de salón. Solo podía escuchar palabras pero sin poder distinguir lo que murmuraban, veía los flashes de las cámaras brillar sin parar lo cual hizo que me acercara, sin apuro ya que quería ver todas las pinturas. Ya pasados diez minutos y en vez de que la gente pasara a la siguiente pintura ellos se quedaban ahí, atrayendo mas gente… Me acerco a alguien y le pregunto de que se trataba la conmoción del momento, y este me deja saber que se trata de la pintura mas cotizada del momento, y que el pintor no la vende ni por todo el dinero del mundo, le agradezco y me acerco unos pasos mas, pero sin suerte de ver la supuesta obra de arte. Pregunto a otra persona si vio la pintura, me responde que si, y a la hora de preguntar que es lo que mostraba, solo logro decir que no existían palabras para describirlo. Me escabullo entre la gente, dirigiendo mis pasos decididos a ver aquella pintura, mi respiración se agitaba, me quede sorda solo escuchando el latido de mi corazón que iba a velocidad supersónica, llegue a primera fila y la vi. Y me vi…

Frente a mi se encontraba en tamaño gigantesco la copia de aquel dibujo que me regalo ese hombre. La pintura me dejo en el mismo estado que a muchas personas, sin palabras, era maravillosa, llena de vida, llena de pasión, llena de luz, llena de vocación, y si quería soñar hasta podría decir, llena de amor… y volví a ver sus ojos, en ese momento desee que me apresara en ellos, y el solo tomo mi mano, y abriendo paso entre la gente me saco de aquel lugar y me llevo al parque que estaba a pasos de la convención. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno mas que el ruido de nuestros pasos, el nerviosismos se sentía como mariposas jugando en mi estomago, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, escalofríos corrían por todo mi cuerpo, solo seguía sus pasos a ciegas, sin cuestionarios, y el me llevaba con el sin siquiera preguntarme que lo siguiera, me apretaba fuertemente la mano como si tuviera miedo a perderme, sentía sus manos tibias, pero húmedas, tal vez por el mismo nervios que yo sentía.

Llegamos frente a la fuente, se paro frente a mí, y el silencio se apodero del momento y nuestras miradas se congelaron, el tomo mis dos manos entre las suyas,

"_Pensé que el amor a primera vista era solo juego del destino, pero cuando te vi me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, durmiendo bajo aquel cerezo, la brisa volando tus cabellos y tu cara angelical, se apoderaron de mi y lo único que surgió de mi fue dibujarte con los ojos de mi corazón…"_

Me miro como esperando una respuesta, pero mis palabras aun no podían salir de mis labios, su voz me cautivo, logrando que no saliera de trance, seria este hombre que no conocía el dueño de su corazón, su primer amor, su amor a primera vista… y solo dio respuestas a preguntas que nunca escucho.

"_Desde ese noche, me dedique a pintarte, tu imagen __seguía fresca en mi mente, y solo seguí el ritmo de mi corazón para dibujar cada línea, cada curva, pase horas y días hacinado tu pintura, por eso no iba al río, pero pensaba en ti en cada minuto, tal vez pienses que soy un loco, no tengas miedos, pero lo mío es una dulce locura, y la luna es testigo de ella, solo te pido la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos… y luego decide"_

Mi cuerpo estaba por estallar, en ese momento no sabia si hablar, sonreír o tan solo pestañar, me ahoga en la luz de sus ojos azules, y me quemaba el contacto de su piel sobre mi piel, lo quería hacer todo y no lograba mover un dedo, el deseo de hacerle saber que si aceptaba su propuesta hizo que tomara control de mi cuerpo y de los pasos que me distanciaban de el…

A solo un centímetro, le susurre en sus labios...

"_Encantada,__ me llamo Serenity Moon" _ Y selle mis palabras con mi primer beso, el primer beso entre el y yo. Un beso lleno de esperanza e ilusión. Sentí como sus manos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo apretándolo junto al del. En ese momento bajo las estrellas y la luna… y dijo

"_El placer es mío,__ y mi nombre es Seiya Kou"_

Ese día, empecé un nuevo comienzo, pero esta vez no escapada de nadie. Compartí con el mi historia, mis días y noches. Creamos sueños, y con el pasar del tiempo los volvimos realidad….

- - -

- - -

_Hoy en día, en estos momentos me encuentro a orillas de la ventana de mi hogar miro hacia fuera, un jardín llenos de flores, unos cuantos juguetes regados cerca de mi taller, un delantal pintado por todos lados, un par de árboles que cargaban con un hamaca donde paso muchas tardes con mi solcito. Dirijo mi mirada hacia lo que esta a mis espaldas, desde fotos con mis amigas, unas en el restaurante y otras en mi tienda, hasta fotos con el amor de mi vida contando la historia que comenzamos y en la mesa de luz un biberón. Sobre la pared de la cama se encuentra la pintura que me regalo el hombre que completo mi vida, llenándola de amor y calor. Ya mirando hacia la cama, pienso que sin tanto dolor, no hubiera encontrado la felicidad en mi esposo que se encuentra dormido abrazado a nuestro pequeño rayito de sol, nuestro hijo Alex._

- -

- -

Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo one shot... dejen su review, me encantaria saber su opinion...

Hasta Pronto..

CATTIVA


End file.
